The Elite
by BlackMascara102
Summary: There's six of us. We rule this town. My name is Izzy and this is my life. I have everything. The money, The looks, The rep but Nothing perfect can last forever so will it all come crashing down?
1. Accidental Diary

**Okay so this is like a little teaser just to introduce you to Izzy. If you like it or have ideas then review. I won't be updating until I get 7 reviews. **

Dear diary.

Dear Journal?

Journal entry one…

Diary entry one.

Book??

Poppy

Poppy

I have no idea why I'm even writing in this thing. I'm going to put it down to boredom and curiosity. I was just innocently cleaning out the attic out of the goodness of my heart, not snooping because someone didn't hide something I wanted in here and I happened to stumble across well…you. Just by the amount of dust this thing was covered in I wouldn't be surprised if someone brought you when flashing your ankles was a sin punishable by death. Anyway I Fell coughSmashedcough and broke the lock on some ancient priceless air loom wooden chest thing and here I am. But if this shit gets out I'll be the laughing stock of New York. I can just the imagine the page 5 article in Cosmo 'Scandal queen Izzy gets sentimental' That would be just what I needed. You see, I'm what could be considered…famous. But I'm not some stuck up B lister who refuses to admit their career is over. Gone. Down the toilet and no amount of boob jobs will help you. My friends and I belong to this group. The Elite. There's six of us in total; Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Myself.

We're like this total legacy. Every third year the Elite six selflessly give up their time to stalk, judge, start rumours, break into records and haze you just so we can pick the next group of girls to take their place and of course they move into highly successful careers earning millions as well as having creepily perfect families and are all mums who bake cookies while wearing pearls and have torrid affairs with sexy Italian gardeners. Just ask my mum, she knows ALL about that. It's where every little girly wants to be. I'm talking life goal. Lie in bed and cry yourself to sleep because you think you're too fat or not smart enough to get in with us. News flash: You probably are, either that or have way to many self confidence issues. Like, I knew this one girl whose mum wanted her in so bad she raised her using the internet rule book, that we put on as a joke plus to provide a few tips hidden amongst all the garbage, as her child rearing manual. You think she would have realized none of us look like we say you have to in our 'rule book'. The girl's a total Barbie. I'm talking tacky extensions, too much make up and shopping at chain stores, the whole nine yards. The thing is we were neighbours. I was the ugly kid who played with boys. She was the girly girl who played with dolls. I got bored of my tom boy ways at about 14 and went kinda rocker. Like thigh high stiletto boots, skinny's under them, a tank and a waist coat, that kind of thing. I got in and she didn't. Then she tried to 'accidentally' shoot me and went a way for a little while, bet she'll be ecstatic when she gets to move her arms freely again.

We know everything, like I could break into the schools computer system, steal all the answers to any test, replace them with something saying IZZY KINGSLEY IS QUEEN, STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT like 500 times and no one would even consider that it may have been me, while some scrawny kid with oily black hair and dandruff and is permanently stoned named Chris in another school across the country gets jail time for it. That's how much power we have.

We know everyone's secrets; how much your family earns (apparently not much, that's why you're not in our group)…I can get a list of anyone you've ever dated in less time than it takes Starbucks to make me my morning black coffee; I know you're last credit card bill… and that your new LV bag is a fake, you name it. We have access to everything, amounts of zeros that could buy up Google and EBay and have it paid for all by lunch time without breaking a sweat if we felt so inclined. So when your with us forget credit card debt, its Prada all the way baby! We get straight A's, attend all the hot parties (if we're not there it's not worth you're time. If we weren't invited then wake up; it's not a party. It's a chance to play boggle and talk about how in thirty years you're going to be living in your mothers basement thinking back to how thirty years ago you were having this exact conversation about your future, we play in the top sports teams, are heads of at least five clubs or committees each and always look like your wet dream served on a plate with your favourite garnish. How we do it all? Well that's not something I could write in here.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Izzy Kingsley, well that's the name I go by. I attend Manhattan Girls Prep, a prestigious girl's school with a tight arse principle. Except that she was totally a member of The Elite and is as hard as melted butter on us. We run this school. This town, and have associations in places so secretive you'll never hear about them except we're half your age and have. Burn.

One of our 'rules' is that we all have to live together. Kind of like a sorority. Really living together just makes life a lot easier. The house is huge, big enough for atleast 12 of us girls but thank god all the extra space means it doesn't bother us when we have all our boy toys over, but the sound proof walls help with that to. We each have our own rooms looking out through a mother fucking huge window to the sea and to say that I hadn't been photographed topless by accident a few times would be a total lie, atleast I got in Hello magazine. We have a mini kitchen area and bathroom too, although we tend to use the main kitchen for meals and only stock our private cupboards and fridges with our dirty little secrets. Irina has alot of those, but you didn't hear it from me.

To the untrained eye walking through our house we would be considered the essence of perfection. Girls immaculately dressed to fit their personal stereotype (I'm slightly rocker-ish but in a sexy way), Hair neat and sexy, we never look like we just spent the last 6 hours partying on tables with no tops on drinking ourselves senseless then crashed on our doorstep for 4 hours of sleep. Because we didn't. Much. Make up light and natural, Not sluttish but not conservative or nun like, just the right balance of sexy and innocent to make you look and look and look…and it all looks so effortless and maybe it is. That's just one of our many secrets.

Our home looks spacious and large, with high ceilings and white walls. It's decorated in shades of pink and whites with light wooden floors and pink and white furniture. We know perfectly well that we are lucky bitches and when we pull up to school in the latest cars that don't come out for another six months then get our gorgeous selves out with effortless grace and start walking flicking our hair with our D&G glasses to hide our hangovers while watching the jaws drop, hearing the pants tighten and watch eyes literally turn green (I still say it was trick contacts) well it's quite hard to Not realize we're luckier than you.


	2. A Day In The Life

**I had a few reviews sent to me from friends and a few from fan fiction so that makes seven and as promised here is chapter two. Yet again if anyone has ideas or questions or comments then please review. I really appreciate it.**

'IZZY GET UP!' screamed the two girls. I dimly registered my name and slowly opened my eyes only to see what is; Kate and Irina in their nighties, one was a light pink, one was baby doll blue, and they were both wearing their thin silk dressing gowns open. Kate's hair was already in rollers and Irina was clutching her brand new silver straightener's to her chest and eyeing my window like someone in a hire a ninja costume was about to leap through the open window and nick off with them. I rolled my eyes and looked at them. 'Its 6.40', they stated; answering the questioning look in my eyes. Well that and the glare, mornings weren't my thing. They backed out of the room as soon as they knew I was awake and that if they didn't escape now I could and most probably would injure them and they weren't safe until a) I had filled my coffee craving or b) They were Far away by the time I was out of bed. Oh, how they know me so well.

They strutted down the hall turning around the corner as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around my room through a mental haze. I was laying in the middle of a spacious four poster (the one with the curtains) super king bed that had thin red strips across the white and the curtains on it were made of silk and a shade of electric red. My walls were almost entirely covered in pictures of nights out, a few of my family and from when I was younger, pictures of guys and celebrities as well as pictures of things I liked and my floor was a thick creamy white carpet with 5 small circle rugs in cherry red leading over from the door.

I had a black and white spotted ribbon running across the wall right through the middle of everything and my wardrobe doors were just huge mirrors with handles. I liked looking at myself. The bathroom door had white fairy lights around it so did the window. The windows thin curtains danced in the breeze and it smelt of crisp early morning sea air. I admit I'm an avid cook and test new recipes in my own kitchen so it's stocked with like, everything I've collected. I'm the only girl in the history of The Elite who had brought a freezer and a larger fridge because they didn't have enough space for all their food and I have more pots and pans, graters and bits and pieces than all of the girls here combined. I'm a total self confessed bookworm so therefore I have a book shelf on the wall in the corner that is filled to the brim with classic novels, murder mysteries and the odd erotic fiction.

I stumbled downstairs in the exact same night gown as all the girls had, except in black, and reached for the usual cup of steaming Starbucks that awaited me. I took a big sip and finally opening my eyes to the day; I saw the rich blue of the sky and heard the light hearted chatter that floated across the road from the beach. The girls were all placed around the house; Lauren, already up, wearing her white issue of the traditional Elite nightie, and awaiting the day, was placing the finishing touches on our usual breakfast buffet; waffles, French toast, bacon, eggs, croissants and an assortment of fresh fruits and cheeses. But I knew that it may look like she had made the gorgeous breakfast we were about to sit down to but I knew Lauren couldn't cook ice. Last time she 'cooked' her boyfriend a dinner it was an entire operation of sneaking me in through a window and keeping him occupied. It was totally win and good fun though. But anyways, we had a chef. I only cooked when she was having the day off. Tanya, our 'scene kid' as we liked to call her was on the phone ordering our lunch of sushi and making sure it would be delivered at lunch time to our usual table. You see Tanya loves colour. Her hair is platinum blonde with a hot pink fringe although it will probably be different next week. She only got in because she wears it so well. Not tacky at all and somehow manages to look all put together and is a really great person plus she is super smart and has a tongue as sharp as knives. That girls come backs can put anyone to shame. Kate and Irina were fighting for mirror space in one of the many bathrooms, and even though there was plenty of other mirrors and bathrooms to go to, this was half the fun of getting ready. 'Okay everyone move your yoga toned little butts in here and lets eat!' The few girls who weren't near the kitchen came in after us and pulled out a chair at their usual places.

After breakfast it was Laurens day to clean up so everyone moved into the collective Elite members wardrobe, it was mainly full of costumes and things girls didn't like anymore and the odd thing we brought for the closet but it housed a small 'runway' so we used it every morning to decide and compare school clothes and took a seat on the couches that were placed there. Jess who had run ahead pulled out a tray with flutes of champagne upon it and begun passing it around. She placed the empty tray on the floor and walked to the doors at the back of the room that opened onto the runway 'Now now ladies as you know, I recently arrived back from Paris and while away I took the liberty of ordering us some of the latest clothing from said destination. So I've put together a little fashion show with some brand new outfits for everyone.' She stepped over to the stereo and pressed play, push it by Glee came onto the speakers. The door opened at that moment and a model that was about my shape walked out wearing cherry red killer stilettos, an amazing pair of pale faded demin hot pants that were very short but weren't skanky in the slightest, a tight fitting ACDC t-shirt, a fitted white vest with her hair down with a few curls and a cherry red headband. She had a red Burberry bag with long straps casually slung over her shoulder. 'MINE!' I screamed almost spilling champagne of Tanya. Jess laughed and the next model walked out wearing white skinny jeans, black 6inch ankle boots, a silky white top that was fitted yet flowing and had a floral print on the front with a yellow vest and a yellow bracelet. Her bag was a gorgeous white buttery leather and yellow Prada bag that was to die for. 'DIPS,' called Lauren while reaching up to give me a high five. Things continued much the same until everyone went to change into their new outfits.

Pulling up in front of the aged building always had a calming effect on me. The main office was beautiful with ivy growing up the sides threatening to suffocate the old brickwork that peeked out from behind the plants. Today I had chosen to ride with Lauren and Jess in my personal favourite car we owned. It was a sleek black Mercedes and had a creamy leather interior with a ton of foot space and shopping bag space. I was driving because the other two had to fix up their nails. It was a 'Dire Emergency'. Typical. When we pulled into our usual parking spot I spared a moment to look around my grounds. We ruled this place. Some days it was hard to believe but when I strode down that hallway always surrounded by my friends wearing the latest Prada it really was like a scene from a movie and no matter how hollow it seemed I Loved It. And I knew girls would kill to live like this, no matter what they said, even for just one day. Sure we had other friends but they weren't like sisters. They weren't part of what the six of us shared. People didn't understand that. I had everything I ever needed in life. There was just one thing missing; A boy. I had always been attracted to jock types. Well physically that is but in personality I wanted someone who liked me more than them, someone to tell me how pretty I am and buy me presents and show me real love. A guy that is happy to watch a boring romance movie with me and cuddle and not try to spend the whole thing getting in my pants. That, my dear friend is why I've never truly dated anyone although I am the queen of flings on the other hand… When I was living with my parents this boy, I think his name was Tom, would sneak in my window and we would cuddle and kiss for an hour or so most nights. I thought I was a total rebel and dead cool but I soon got over the excitement and him. He didn't take it to well and I had to change the locks and confiscate all sharp objects for awhile and stuff but here I am. Only in Manhattan, How I love this place.

It was lunch time and we were placed in our seats at our usual table right in the centre of the cafeteria, may I add the only one free from chewing gum and week old food. To another's eyes there was six gorgeous immaculately put together girls sitting around a table with legs crossed expertly using chopsticks and eating sushi, laughing and smiling and holding a meeting. Really we were planning our next legendary party and laughing at this poor boy who had for some reason thought that I had "come on" to him. Oh how he was mistaken. 'Girlies, does anyone feel the need to go clubbing tonight?' The question was met with small screams and everyone turned to one another to discuss what to wear. Upon glance I happened to notice the total silence in the café except for one table, our table and the insane amount of people staring at us then I noticed the boy standing beside me. He was cute, in a nerdy way. Bronze hair, too short though, Pasty, but with acne, slightly chubby, had glasses (and not the cool kind) and was wearing a pokemon shirt. Geez, how this kid did not have a black eye was beyond me. 'Yes…' I trailed off in a questionable way hoping he would catch the drift. He didn't say anything so I moved onto the universal language of hand gestures. Not the finger, god children. Get your mind out of the gutter. I made the spit it out/continue gesture and watched as the boy continued to squirm. All around us people resumed their normal conversations but watched out of the corner of their eyes. Very unsubtly.

It must be a very nerve racking experience. Standing beside The Girls. With us all leaning on our elbows looking at you just waiting for what ever highly important thing you had to come all the way over here to tell us. I could see sweat patches start to expand from the armpit of his shirt. Eww. I really should spare the poor kid some time. 'What?' I stated sharply, fed up with the pubescent child in front of me. 'Umm…my…my name is…umm…Ed..ward.'


End file.
